


喘息空间

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 18





	喘息空间

“痛并快乐着”

一个真情实感的pwp

迟来的痛并快乐，是真的有点痛

把报平安的视频发出，望着不远处车门被撞扁，车屁股开始冒烟的轿车，Kenny想，他差点就到鬼门关走了一遭。

撞击的轰响和强烈的冲击力扑向他的时候，他第一反应想到的竟然不是未完成的工作，不是生死，不是家人，而是他那远在香港的，矫情的前度。

他会不会后悔？

直到他毫发无伤却惊魂未定地坐在酒店沙发上，手里捧着助理递上来的热水壶，他才开始为白天的愚蠢想法感到可笑。

分开以来两人都是怎么过的，哪怕不曾通话，也彼此清清楚楚。

他时常登上助理的小号潜入他的直播间，看他胡乱往嘴里塞饼干直到脸都变了形，唱着唱着歌突然哽咽，又或是突然傻乎乎地大声说“我想念你”。

他频繁的更新微博，向“粉丝”分享自己的近况，有个像僵尸号一样全是数字的id，在他的每一条动态下都评论“注意身体”。

谁都没放下对方，他心里清楚得很。

可这样愚蠢又苦涩的羁绊终究也是徒增伤感罢了。

他等了他很久。

一天，一周，一个月，一年，两年。

只要一句话，他们便能走下去。

可他宁愿一个人默默垂泪，也不愿意松口挽回。

他怨的是他真真正正地放弃了他，疼的是他仍然固执地和自己缠斗得遍体鳞伤，而他再也无能为力。

他或许会难过，会痛，但大概不会后悔。

房间门传来的急促敲门声将他的思绪拉回来。

夜已深了，谁会来？

他用不太标准的普通话问道：“哪位？”

敲门的人并没有回答，只是持续急促地敲着门。

他支起疲惫的身子去开门。

门“咔哒”一声开了，冷得刺骨的空气钻进暖气屋里。Kenny看着冻得满脸通红站在门口气喘吁吁的男人，只觉得鼻子发酸，视线模糊。

是Hins。

他从香港赶来了。

12月的北京正是哈一口气都能冻成冰的时节，而Hins只穿着从香港出发时的那件薄羽绒。

“你……你冻唔冻啊。”Kenny拼命眨眼，不让该死的眼泪滴下来。

“你有冇受伤？严唔严重啊？”他双手交握，指节发白，不安地摩擦着。

“……我冇事。”Kenny看着帽沿下他通红的眼眶，“你，你入嚟坐喇。”

Hins摇了摇头，“你冇事就好。我，我走先了。”言罢转身往走廊那头走去。

这算什么？

“张敬轩！你同我企住！”

Kenny极少这样大声对他说话，除了分手那天。

Hins站在走廊昏暗的灯光下，本就清瘦的人显得格外憔悴。

“你系咪痴线噶？！”

在心里滋长已久却只露出冰山一角的委屈与心碎在那一瞬间爆发。

他哭着喊道：“如果你今晚走咗，你以后都冇资格再嚟揾我！冇理由再关心我！亦都冇权利知道我嘅死活！因为我地已经冇任何关系了，系你先唔要我！”

Hins还站在原地，没有回头，但Kenny看见他的肩膀微微颤抖。

“张敬轩，你霖清楚。”他那一点点悲愤的能量飞快地流失，他听见自己的声音在发抖，苍白又无力。

就在Kenny绝望地快要放弃的时候，Hins转过脸来，那张冻得发红的脸上满是纵横的泪痕。

“我……”

他向他快步跑来，撞进他怀里。

浑身上下都是冰凉的，发着抖。尤其他的手臂缠上他的背脊的时候，一阵颤栗。

却如同一块烧红的铁坠入他愈来愈凉的胸口，顷刻间沸腾。

Kenny闭上眼，伸出手拥住他，把脸埋进他的肩头。

究竟天公是对他好还是不好呢？要在他一次次失望心冷后又将赠与他痛苦的人送还给他。

“你究竟有冇后悔过，同我分手？”

回答他的是一个近乎凶狠的吻。Hins按住了他的头，舌尖霸道地撬开他的牙关，在口腔里肆意翻搅起千层浪，比起吸吮不如说啃咬着他的唇，直至血腥味占领了整个口腔，一丝殷红从纠缠的唇舌间溢出来。

其实灵魂相通至此，哪里还需要开口解释什么。

门“哐”的一声关上，阔别两年的爱人把他按在门板上，双臂紧紧地箍着他的腰，唇吸吮拉扯着他的唇，膝盖顶进他两腿之间，禁锢的姿势和力度似是要把他揉碎在自己怀里。

他们都太需要用接近暴力的方式来确认彼此的存在了。

一吻毕，两人都变得有些缺氧。Hins喘着气，冰凉的手捧着Kenny的脸，潮湿的眼里尽是不安。

“Kenny，Kenny，关智斌。”他喃喃地叫他的名字。

“我系度。”Kenny用手圈住他的脖子，凑上去在他耳边说道。

吻再一次落在他唇上，这次是温柔的，幽怨的，就这样轻易化掉了他心头积起三尺厚的雪。

Hins托着他的腰和他一起陷进床里的时候，Kenny知道，除了死亡，再没有什么可以将他们分开了。

“张敬轩，你望住我。”他捧着Hins的脸命令道。

他瘦了好多。比镜头里还要瘦。

一定没少失眠熬夜，眼角的细纹多了不少。

人世总是无常又残忍。这两年里，除了思念，他们还各自经历了很多很多。

而奇妙的是这双热泪盈眶的眼睛里，仍有机会，仅有他的倒影。

“点解你系都唔肯讲复合啊。”

Hins的手覆上他的手背，与他十指相扣，把头靠在他的胸口。

砰砰，砰砰。

薄薄的皮肤包裹着的胸腔里那颗心脏，此刻是为他跳动着的吧。

“你唔明。”Hins伏在他怀里，肩膀和他的声音一样颤抖着，“我实在，实在太爱你了。”

泪仍是止不住地从脸上滑下来，Kenny轻轻抚摸着他的头顶，手指在他发间穿插游走。

“我明。我一直都明。”

这跌宕起伏的十几年中，他们或甜蜜或争吵，或是分手天各一方，都从未质疑过彼此的爱意。

而吻是解相思苦最好的药。

Hins用力地吻着他，如同标记在他的颈项间留下红痕，一只手不安分地从毛衣下摆探进去重温爱人的身体曲线。

他迫切地想要跟他再一次无限接近，占有他的每一寸肌肤和体温。

毛衣被脱掉，露出Kenny每日努力保持的结实肌肉，以及动作戏刮刮蹭蹭的红痕和威亚腰带勒出的淤青。  
他心疼地吻他的腰腹，手指抚摸过那些细小的伤：“仲痛唔痛？”  
“早就唔痛了。”Kenny说。  
“但系我好心痛。”Hins用鼻尖蹭着他的肚脐。  
Kenny被撩得轻轻颤抖，把手放在Hins肩头，“我以后会小心啲。”

Hins吻至小腹便没有再向下，而是回到胸口在他两个乳头上舔舐啃咬，手指勾着他的裤腰，慢慢往下拉扯。  
直到身下的人发出难耐的低喘，他才意识到自己和爱人并非在香港的爱巢，而是身在北京，剧组大棚隔壁的酒店房间里。

“你，你系咪听日仲要开工？”

Kenny忍不住笑了，拿膝盖顶了顶他跨下不知道什么时候鼓起的大包，手臂圈住了他的腰，“理佢咁多。”

“但系……”  
“快啲，咪拖拖拉拉。”

Hins在他唇上啄了一下，俯下身去脱掉了他的裤子，张嘴含住他的分身。

“啊……！”Kenny实在太久没有经历情事，温热的口腔将敏感的皮肤包裹，汹涌而至的快感使他绷紧了身体，舒服得脚趾都蜷起来。

Hins卖力地舔舐吞吐着肉柱，虽然技巧已然生硬。

“Hins……”Kenny忍不住挺腰把自己往他嘴里送，眼里很快被情欲蒙上一层雾气。

很快射在了他嘴里。

Hins猝不及防被灌了一嘴，咳嗽两声擦了擦嘴角，竟将他射的东西都咽了下去。

只要是你的，都是最好的。

他凑上去吻了吻Kenny的额头。

“不如今晚先休息？我惊影响你听日……”话还没说完就被人用双腿牢牢困住。

爱人双眼迷离地看着他，说出的话却那么坚定。

“入嚟，我想同你做。”

于此刻，工作与名利是比一粒白饭还要不值一提的东西。

他要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，要完完全全被拥抱，被填满，被占有，来宣告他眼前的人完完全全地再次属于他。  
“Kiss me.”他收紧了双臂把人拉到面前，义无反顾地吻上去。

若是到了这个关头还能做柳下惠，只怕不能算是男人。

然而紧闭的后穴连一根手指都难以容纳，Kenny吃痛地低喘一声，Hins即刻放缓了动作。

哪怕他们已经一起吃过这么多的苦，他还是舍不得让他承受哪怕一点点痛。

扩张的过程漫长而艰辛，Hins尽量耐着性子抽送着手指，使得那圈软肉逐渐变得松软，以便迎接他的庞然大物。

是Kenny先等不及的。他攥着Hins的手，难耐地在床单上磨蹭着，“入嚟……”

没有润滑剂和套，没有充分的扩张，粗壮的性器挤进甬道的时候带来强烈的胀痛很快便席卷了全身。

Kenny的大腿根颤抖着，一双手紧紧地搂着爱人的脖子，大口大口地喘气。

痛，却叫他快乐。  
没有什么比跟久别重逢的恋人进行一场不计后果的性爱更令人快乐。

Hins也被紧缩的穴肉裹得生疼，缓慢地推进着，生出一身薄汗。  
身体终于被填满，穴肉严丝合缝地包裹吮吸着阳具上每一根青筋血管，Kenny久未经人事，性器很快又挺立起来。

“痛唔痛？”Hins没有立即动，而是俯下身来与他交换一个湿吻。

Kenny摇摇头，挺了挺腰贴上他的身躯，“你快啲郁。”

Hins纵是心疼，也压抑不住心底的欲望缓缓动作起来，胀痛裹挟着快感冲过他的大脑，激起一阵阵电流，他呻吟出声，浑身都跟着颤抖发烫。  
“啊……快啲……”他还要更多。  
爱人闻言放肆地快速挺动起来，沉睡已久的情欲终于破笼而出，屋里除了两人舒服的喘息声，还有肉体碰撞的啪啪声和床架对这激烈情事的吱呀抗议。  
“再嚟……嗯……深啲……”  
也不知道这酒店隔音怎么样。不过即便是不好，也只能算隔壁的倒霉。  
他们要做到天亮。

“你太紧了。”  
Hins掐着他的腰加重了力度，每每抽出至只剩下一个龟头埋在穴中，又重重顶至齐根没入。他恨不得把自己嵌在他身体里。  
他的身体实在敏感，Kenny被撞得魂魄都要散了，几乎搂不住身上的人，呻吟声逐渐变得高亢婉转，生理性的泪水从眼眶里溢出来。  
“再深……啊……老公……”  
视线模糊起来的时候，耳边的低沉喘息声和肉体碰撞摩擦的声音就变得格外清晰。  
他宁愿时间就停留在此处，两人忘我地交缠，叫喊，翻云覆雨，忘了自己是谁，身在何处。

此刻的他们只是一对普普通通的热恋情侣，做着相爱之人常做之事，没有对流言的恐惧，没有对未来的担忧，只有爱，比灌进他身体的精液更浓的爱。

高潮来的时候，快感如排山倒海淹没了二人。  
分离那段日子里的所有痛苦和无奈在此刻都变得不重要了。  
重要的是，时钟转了两年，他们都走了那么远，再回头时，他还在他身边。  
“斌……”  
“张敬轩……！”  
Kenny高叫着射在Hins怀里，白浊沾在他的胸前，腹部，流到两人身体连接之处。  
“你哩一世，都唔准再同我讲分手了。”他抓着Hins的手说。  
“好，我发誓。”  
高潮中的后穴收缩吸吮着里头的阳茎，直绞得Hins忍不住低喘着射在里头，激起新一轮的惊喘。  
他俯下身吻住Kenny的唇，将那忘我的呻吟声吞入腹中。唇舌一番交缠，依依不舍地分开时带着银丝。  
Hins抹掉他眼角不知道是感动还是被干出的的泪，虔诚地吻着他的眼角。  
他没有失去他。他不要再失去他。

Kenny喘息一阵，又伸腿勾住了Hins的腰。  
左右明天也开不了工了，请一次假也不是什么天大的错事，不如破罐子破摔。  
“再嚟，我要。”

笙歌究竟几时止息，没有人知道。  
Kenny只知道他要抱紧了眼前这个人，哪怕他矫情脆弱多愁善感，哪怕他控制欲强到几小时一个电话，也一辈子都不要放开。

END.


End file.
